


Face Stealer

by ismellitblue



Category: Naruto
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Feels, Creepy Orochimaru (Naruto), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Orochimaru is a bag of cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ismellitblue/pseuds/ismellitblue
Summary: Orochimaru forgets Sakumo.
Relationships: Hatake Sakumo/Orochimaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Face Stealer

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto.

There was a man once.

Orochimaru knows this, but try as he might, he can't remember his face. That doesn't stop him from looking though. 

So many different people, so many faces. He wears them all, stares at the mirror with their eyes and tries to find the man, but he's never there. He smiles with their lips and is disappointed to find rows of even teeth.

Human teeth are like that, why is he expecting anything different?

He had white hair, Orochimaru thinks.But the only person that comes to mind is Jiraiya, and that idiot is not who Orochimaru seeks. The years go by, and no matter how hard he looks,Orochimaru can't find him. He sees him sometimes, in the no man's land between sleep and waking,a blurry face, booming laugh and most unexpected... a soft touch.

Orochimaru 's never known gentle hands, he _must_ find this person. And if he can't do so in reality, then he has to delve into his own memories. But only one thing can ensure that he comes back with exact memories from his mindscape...the sharingan.

Uchiha Sasuke is a marvel. Hardworking, intelligent, and an opportunist. To be honest Orochimaru is more disappointed in himself when the boy kills him. He bleeds to death, rage and sorrow pushed aside by realization that he won't be able to find the man now.

No! No! No! He tries to hold on, to cling to the boy's soul, but Uchiha fire scorches his spirit, burning until Orochimaru' s soul let go , and crossed over.

He awakens to a fog so thick he can't even see his own feet. Around him there are voices, some whispers, others wails. Shadows flit around, here one moment gone the next, switching from humanoid to beastly.

One of creatures settles, the shadow moving closer instead of running. Its in the form of a man. The snake saanin readies himself, he doesn't know if spirits can harm each other, but he's certain he's about to find out.

There's a huff of laughter from the shadowed man and Orochimaru finds himself relaxing. He knows that voice! 

"Hey there beautiful," A predatory drawl that has the saanin leaning forward rather than retreating.

Finally the man is close enough to see clearly, and Orochimaru's world spins. White hair, and a gleaming smile with sharp canines poking out.

Oh...

"I know you," He doesn't realize he's said it aloud until a booming laugh washes over him. The man extends a hand, and Orochimaru stares at it, uncertain on how to proceed. Was this a form of attack? 

Still smiling, the man reached down and took Orochimaru's hand in his, gently running his thumb over the top of Orochimaru' s hand. His touch was warm, were spirit supposed to be warm? And why was Orochimaru warm all of a sudden. The man's name came to him then "Sakumo, you're Sakumo," He breathed, feeling like he' d just solved the ultimate question.

The man nodded, his smile widening canines glinting.

" And you, beautiful, are Orochimaru," 

They walked into the fog hand in hand, vanishing into the void, their mingling laughter echoing on the mist.

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt the need to write something, and this is what I came up with. Hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
